bandaiyanfandomcom-20200215-history
Child of Gaia Gifts
Cliath Mercy Children of Gaia see no use for lethal force when they are not fighting minions of the Wyrm, but even they succumb to frenzy. This Gift, used chiefly by Children of Gaia with high Rage or in duels, allows the Garou to use her natural weaponry and Rage without fear of killing her opponent. A dove-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point. For the rest of the scene, all damage that the Garou inflicts with her own body (claws and teeth, but not weapons of any kind) is considered bashing. A creature "killed" by such damage merely falls unconscious, and he may heal the wounds at the usual rate for bashing damage (see Healing). Mother's Touch The Garou is able to heal the wounds of any living creature, aggravated or otherwise, simply by laying hands over the affected area. The Garou may not heal herself, spirits or the Undead with this Gift. A bear-or unicorn-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Intelligence + Medicine (difficulty of the wounded individual's Rage, or 6 for non-Garou). Each success heals one health level. The theurge may heal even Battle Scare in this manner if the Theurge uses the Gift in the same scene in which the scar was obtained and she spends a second Gnosis point. There is no limit to how many times this Gift may be used on a person, but each use requires the expenditure of one Gnosis. Resist Pain Through force of will, the Philodox is able to ignore the pain of his wounds and continue acting normally. A bear-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Willpower point; his character may ignore all wound penalties for the rest of the scene. Fostern Calm This Gift imparts the secret of quelling the anger in others. A unicorn-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Charisma + Empathy (difficulty of the target's Willpower). Each success removes one of the target's Rage points, which may be regained normally. If used on a creature that has the capacity to frenzy but does not possess Rage (vampires, some formori), the Gift cancels the frenzy if the player scores more successes than the target's Willpower. Grandmother's Touch This Gift is exactly like Mother's Touch (Level One Gift, see above), but the Garou can use it to heal herself as well as others. This Gift is taught by a Unicorn spirit. Spellbinding Oration Similar to the homid gift Persuasion, this Gift allows a Child of Gaia to be persuasive when dealing with others but extends beyond mundane humans to terrestrially born supernatural creatures. (for spirits see Spirit Friend below). The Garou's statements will take on an air of extra meaning and credibility. Those hearing him are likely to agree with him. This Gift is taught by an ancestor spirit. System: The Garou rolls Charisma + Leadership against a difficulty of 6. If successful, the difficulties of all Social rolls are reduced by two for the remainder of the scene. If the Garou is actively trying to exhort his audience to anything other than combat (in any form), the difficulties of Social rolls are reduced by three. The Garou must orate for at least five minutes. The effect lasts for one scene. Adren Chant of Morpheus The Garou can lull another into a deep sleep. She must roll Charisma + Enigmas (resisted by the target's Willpower) and spend a Gnosis point. The number of successes is the number of hours the target will sleep. During this time the Garou may not attack the sleeper, nor may she allow him to come to harm. If any attacks are directed against the sleeper, he will instantly awaken. When he awakens naturally, however, he will be disinclined to carry out any actions that would harm the user of this Gift; he must spend a Willpower point to do so. This effect last for the remainder of the scene. Dazzle The Garou can flood a target's mind with the glory and love of Gaia, rendering him harmless for a short while. A unicorn-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Charisma + Empathy. The difficulty varies according to the target. Target Difficulty Normal human 4 Pack mate 5 Gaian Garou (even frenzied) 6 Wyrm creature (including Black Spiral Dancers) 8 Alien or unemotional creatures (vampires) 9 Dazzle rarely works to pacify spirits that don't feel emotion or that have a specific emotional focus (like hate spirits). Success indicates that the target sits down and stays there, contemplating Gaia's love quietly, for the rest of the scene. Attacking the target will disrupt the effects of this Gift. Dazzle can be used on a given target only once per scene. System: The Garou rolls Charisma + Empathy (difficulty of the target's Willpower). So long as the target is not attacked, it will stand mutely in awe for the remainder of the scene. This Gift may only be attempted once per target per scene.) Good Faith With this Gift, the Garou can cause all those in his presence to become filled with a sense of higher purpose. They all feel the work they must do together is more important than their differences. All other distractions are gone, and they feel inspired to take reasonable positions, rather than inflexible postures or exaggerated stands intended to be bargained away. Those who resist, and continue to bargain in bad faith, become loudly and uncontrollably flatulent each time they state their position. System: The Garou rolls Wits + Expression against a difficulty of 6. Anyone who actively wants to resist finding common ground or negotiating in good faith must make a resisted Willpower roll (difficulty 6) against the Garou's number of successes. If he fails to resist, his opposition will be betrayed by his sudden flatulence, and he will likely be shunned and viewed as absurdly inflexible by those who bargain in good faith. Spirit Friend A Child of Gaia's presence is generally more beatific than that of most werewolves, and although humans can't sense this aura of peace, spirits can. The Garou can use this Gift to aid in interactions with spirits. A unicorn-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Charisma + Empathy (difficulty 7). Each success adds one die to any rolls involving interactions with spirits for the duration of that scene. The Guilty Mind This Gift allows the Garou to force another to do things through sending him on a guilt trip. Roll Manipulation + Expression (or Intimidation) versus the target's Willpower. If successful, the target will be suckered into doing something because he feels he has no other ethical choice. The number of successes determines how extreme the action can be. Five successes would be needed to get a Get of Ferns to fall on his knees and apologize to a wronged female, while only one would be needed to get a Bone Gnawer to do the same thing (they're used to falling to their knees). Athro Beast Life As the lupus Gift. Children of Gaia who use this Gift never do so if the animals attracted would come to harm, unless the very heart of a caern is threatened. -- The werewolf with this Gift can communicate with other wild animals and attract (or even command) them. Domesticated animals will speak with the werewolf, but they have given themselves to the ways of the humans and must be persuaded to obey the Garou. Any animal spirit may teach this Gift, although Lion and Bear are most often sought as teachers. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Charisma + Animal Ken (difficulty 7). The character gains the ability to communicate with all animals automatically. One success can attract specific types of animals within a 10-mile radius, and those that can reach the werewolf in a reasonable amount of time will do so. Each additional success adds 10 miles (two successes indicate a 20-mile radius). All wild animals become friendly to the character. They follow any reasonable request the character makes, and many unreasonable ones as well. A character who uses this Gift to force an animal to sacrifice itself had best pay homage to its spirit or risk angering Gaia. The effect lasts for one scene, but the time may be extended by spending one Gnosis point per extra scene desired. Strike the Air The Garou becomes the ultimate example of passive resistance. She becomes unable to attack an opponent, but she is also unable to be hit, allowing her opponent to exhaust herself in the attempt. A mongoose-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Willpower point and rolls Wits + Dodge (difficulty of the opponent's Willpower). For the duration of the scene, the opponent cannot strike the Garou, no matter how many successes he achieves on the roll. This Gift is canceled immediately if the werewolf attacks his opponent or if anyone else attacks on the Garou's behalf. This Gift will work on multiple opponents, but the player must spend a point of Willpower and make a new roll for each opponent. Serenity The Garou can quell others rage, even bringing Garou out of frenzies. This gift is taught by Unicorn-spirits. System: The Garou spends one Gnosis point and rolls Charisma + Expression (difficulty of the target's Willpower). The target is incapable of using Rage at all for one turn per success. He may not spend Rage points, but neither may he frenzy. Unicorn's Grace A Garou with this Gift never loses her poise and rarely loses her temper. Even to the nastiest arguments or the bloodiest combats, Children of Gaia can maintain their cool with this blessing. An avatar of Unicorn teaches her followers this Gift. System: By spending one Gnosis point, the Garou represses her Rage for an entire scene. No matter how many Rage points the Garou has, humans and animals are unable to detect her supernatural essence. The Garou also cannot frenzy and can spend Rage points only up to the maximum of her Empathy. Elder Halo of the Sun The Garou is surrounded by a nimbus of blazing sunlight. Some Wyrm-creatures may flee before this terrifying sight, but any who stay and fight discover that the Garou strikes with added power. Helios, the Celestine of the sun, teaches this Gift. System: The player spends a Gnosis point, and the effects of the Gift last for one scene. The Garou is surrounded in blinding sunlight, and anyone looking directly at the werewolf is blinded (add three to difficulties to attack the Garou). The Garou adds two dice of damage to all hand attacks, and hand damage is considered aggravated in all forms. Any vampires within 20 feet take damage as though exposed to true, direct sunlight. The Living Wood The Garou calls upon the spirits of the forest to come to her aid. The trees around the Child of Gaia animate, and they can restrain or fight foes. A Glade Child teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Charisma + Survival (difficulty 8). Each success animates one tree. The trees move with the Dexterity of the Child of Gaia and they can have Strength ratings from 4 to 15, depending on their size. Traits are up to the Storyteller's discretion. Trust of Gaia With this Gift, the Garou instantly earns the trust of all who meet him or hear him, even over a telephone or television. They feel instinctively that he is a good and trustworthy person. This feeling wells up from such a deep level that it cannot be changed by even the most invasive mind control. People affected by this Gift can still be mind-controlled to attack the Garou, but hate doing so. Those who are Wyrm-corrupted feel intense dislike instead of trust. This trust is strong, but it does not supersede the person's common sense. If the Child of Gaia is firing a machine gun into the crowd, the people will still scatter, rather than trust that he'll miss them. However, they will all be convinced that he had a very good reason for firing. The Children of Gaia warn that this gift has great potential for abuse, and punish those who use it for petty gain. This Gift is taught by an avatar of Unicorn. System: The Garou rolls Manipulation + Empathy against a difficulty of 6. The difficulty against Garou, or humans corrupted by the Wyrm, is 8. Wyrm beasts are immune. If successful, everyone who sees, hears, or experiences the Garou in any way must make a resistance roll (Willpower against difficulty 6) or feel a high degree of trust for the Garou. They will confide in him as they would a trusted friend. The effect will last for one scene, or as long as the person remains in contact with the Garou. However, even once the Gift's effect has worn off, the person will feel good will toward the Garou.